Red
by macrotone
Summary: • — Dije que son rojas — dijo con una sonrisa burlona y un extraño brillo en los ojos. — No sé a que… — sintió como su cuerpo, literalmente, se petrificó al entender las palabras del sexy morocho. Ropa interior. Sasuke&Sakura. AU •


•**Red****•**

**By Silent'Tears'of'Morphine**

* * *

_**Disclaimerr applied**__._

_**· **_

_**Capitulo Único**_

* * *

Caminó por las amplias calles de la ciudad, frotando fuertemente sus brazos con las manos. Las luces de todas las calles y esquinas estaban encendidas con algunos pequeños focos o todavía con los adornos que dejaron de navidad. Sopló hacia arriba tratando de acomodar un mechón que escapó de su peinado sin despegar las manos que aún calentaban sus descubiertos brazos.

Anduvo por ahí un par de minutos más hasta que llegó a la entrada de un edificio algo viejo. Los pedazos de piedra que adornaban la fachada estaban incompletos y había grietas en puertas y escaleras. Se preguntó mentalmente que hacía ahí y nuevamente recordó lo que su cerda amiga le había dicho.

**Flash Back**

— Vamos frentona, es la última fiesta de todo el año — insistió la rubia que estaba sentada frente a ella en una mesa de la terraza de su cafetería favorita.

— No es que no quiera… — hizo una pausa o suficientemente larga para inventar una excusa — …mis padres me castigaron.

— Frentona mentirosa — le riñó la chica — hace un par de meses cuando te pregunté si irías, muy ilusionadamente, me dijiste que sí.

— Está bien, no quiero ir.

— Vamos, ¡por favor! — suplicó, tomando las manos de la pelirrosa entre las suyas y haciendo un gracioso mohín.

— No, cerda, por favor no insistas — dijo Sakura enfocando su vista en otra parte.

— Está bien — cedió la rubia sorprendiendo a la pelirrosa — Sólo dime porqué no quieres ir.

La chica dudó unos segundos y finalmente dijo: — No quiero ir porque… porque estará ya sabes quién.

— ¿Sólo por eso? — preguntó Ino con las cejas arqueadas — ¡Vaya! Eres una cobarde, sí, una frente cobarde.

— ¡Claro que no! — gritó la de cabellos rosas llamando la atención de algunos clientes que estaban cerca – rápidamente se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y avergonzada dirigió su vista a su amiga — Es sólo que no quiero ver su rostro después de lo que pasó.

Su mente viajó un más allá y recordó como un lluvioso 15 de octubre, su insensata amiga Ino Yamanaka le –casi- obligó a declarársele a su mejor amigo, el siempre rubio y carismático Naruto.

Fue la peor vergüenza que pasó en toda su vida – sin contar la vez que cayó en un charco de desechos en medio centro de la ciudad -, pues aunque el chico se lo tomó como una muy buena broma por parte de su amiga, se fue sonrientemente de la mano de una chica peliazul que iba en su clase de Física y Química.

— ¡Oh! Entonces era eso — dijo la rubia con una sonrisa extraña en la cara — Vamos, seguro que ya lo ha olvidado, fue hace ¿qué, 3 meses?

— Dos — dijo Haruno levantando el dedo índice y medio de su mano izquierda.

— Bueeeno, seguro que no lo recordará — finalizó ella con una sonrisa.

**Flash Back**

Sonrisa que terminó por convencerla.

Reaccionó cuando un frío ventarrón la azotó y pronto se dio cuenta de que unos diminutos copos de nieve caían frente a ella, estaba segura de que en un par de horas estaría lleno de nieve así que se apresuró a entrar.

El recibidor del pequeño apartamento la recibió con el calor que emanaba un viejo calefactor en la pared izquierda. Caminó con paso indeciso al viejo elevador y después de pensarlo un poco decidió que ella no debí estar ahí.

Dio media vuelta y caminó nuevamente hasta la gran puerta de cristal que era la entrada. Estaba a punto de abrir cuando una mano la tomó del brazo y por la fuerza se vio obligada a dar otra vez la vuelta. Con la luz difusa del lugar alcanzó a reconocer los azules ojos de su mejor amiga y se maldijo por no haber sido más rápida.

— Que bueno que viniste frentona — dijo Ino con una sonrisa.

— Eh… sí… claro — tartamudeó la pelirrosa ante su escape frustrado.

— Vamos, todos nos esperan arriba — le dijo empezando a caminar, todavía tomándola del brazo para que no escapara.

— ¿Y quiénes son todos? — preguntó Sakura.

— Pues… todos — dijo con nerviosismo la rubia.

Ambas caminaron de vuelta al ascensor que era de esos antiguos donde tenías que abrir la puerta y el enrejado manualmente. Ino presionó el botón con el número 13 y el ascensor se puso en marcha.

Cuando llegaron, el sonido retumbaba por todas partes. Parecía ser que la fiesta estaba muy animada. Se encaminaron a una de las puertas con la letra 'A' en bronces y como estaba entreabierta, fácilmente pudieron entrar.

Como Sakura había predicho, la fiesta era una bomba. Estaba casi a rebosar, la gente estaba bailando casi sin control en el centro de una pista improvisada. Podía ver como las bocinas se movían por lo fuerte que estaba la música. Venir había sido un error.

Ino le gritó algo que no pudo comprender y la siguió hacia un grupo de personas que estaban sentadas en una de las esquinas de la casa.

Ahí reconoció a Tenten y su novio Neji, Lee, Kiba, Chouji, Temari y Gaara. Saludó a todos y se sentó a platicar con ellos. Después de un rato, se acercó al oído de su mejor amiga y casi gritando le preguntó dónde se encontraba Naruto. Vio como su amiga señalaba a una parte de la casa y reconoció la cabellera rubia de su amigo junto con dos más de color azabache.

Le dijo a Ino que iba a saludar y casi de inmediato se fue de ahí. Caminó por entre la masa de gente y cuando tuvo a la vista a su Naruto reconoció a las personas que lo acompañaban. Hinata, la chica con la que se había ido después de su terrible fracaso de declaración y un –muy- atractivo chico de ojos negros. Si mal no recordaba alguna vez se lo presentó pero no le había puesto mucha atención.

Se acercó y saludó a todos animadamente. Platicaron un rato y también bebieron. El chico de ojos negros se llamaba Sasuke Uchiha y aunque no iba en la escuela era casi un hermano para Naruto. También se enteró de que Hinata y Naruto habían quedado de novios desde hacía aproximadamente 2 meses, por las fechas de su declaración.

Y aunque sentía que todavía gustaba de Naruto no le molestó en lo más mínimo que estuviera con alguien más.

Tarde se dio cuenta que Hinata y Naruto se habían ido y la habían dejado sola con el chico de cabello negro.

— Y… ¿te diviertes? — preguntó la pelirrosa a causa de falta de tema de conversación.

— Hmp — el pelinegro volteó la cara como buscando algo mejor que hacer.

— ¿Eso es un sí o un no? — interrogó Sakura con el ceño fruncido.

— … — Sasuke volteó a verla con su indiferente mirada — Me voy.

— ¡Agh! — rezongó la chica al ver como el pelinegro emprendía camino hacia otra parte — Eres un grosero.

— Hn — Volteó a verla con una sonrisa arrogante y se marchó de ahí, dejando a Sakura un poco enojada.

Al ver que estaba completamente sola, le pidió la hora a algunos de los muchachos que ahí estaban.

11:52.

Bien, en exactamente 8 minutos sería año nuevo y ella estaba sola, sin pareja y con una baja posibilidad de diversión.

Decidió que lo mejor era largarse de ahí cuanto antes, y si no le decía a Ino, mejor, no quería que estuviera colgada de su brazo suplicándole. Incluso podía escuchar su voz chillona en su mente repetir un incesante "Por favor, por favor, por favor, ¿síiii?" Oh no, eso sí que no.

Se subió rápidamente al ascensor y presionó el botón del lobby. Cuando estuvo abajo sintió que podría respirar tranquila y nadie impediría ahora sí, su tan ansiada fuga.

Abrió la pesada puerta de cristal para poder salir a las heladas calles casi con pose triunfal. Brazos arriba, manos hechas puños y… ¡Diablos! Hacía demasiado frío. Casi se arrepintió. _Casi_.

Pero de lo que sí se arrepintió fue de haber llevado esa corta falda de mezclilla. ¿En qué rayos estaba pensando? Se paró en las escaleras y notó que ya la nieve se había acumulado en las calles. Volvió nuevamente sus manos hacia sus brazos tratando de calentarlos, como había hecho unas horas antes.

Maldijo entre dientes cuando una fuerte ventisca le heló las piernas y estaba segura de que le había levantado la falda. Instintivamente bajó las manos a ella, tratando de bajarla.

— Son rojas — oyó una suave y ronca voz detrás de ella.

— ¿!Eh! — gritó casi sin comprender el comentario del muchacho que estaba detrás de ella. ¡Oh sorpresa! Nada más y nada menos que el grosero mejor amigo de Naruto – frunció el ceño cuando lo reconoció.

— Dije que son rojas — dijo con una sonrisa burlona y un extraño brillo en los ojos.

— No sé a que… — sintió como su cuerpo, literalmente, se petrificó al entender las palabras del sexy morocho. Ropa interior.

Sí, sí, llámenla supersticiosa o lo que sea, pero era casi tradición para ella ponerse ropa interior roja el día de año nuevo. Enserio esperaba que su nuevo amor llegara.

Sintió la cara arder y sus mejillas sonrojar. Abrió y cerró la boca varias veces sin saber que decir. Y esque ¡diablos! Ver su cara con esa sonrisa tan arrogante – y sexy- era un tanto exasperante.

Levantó la mano e intentó abofetear al descarado chico pero el reaccionó antes y alcanzó a detenerla, tomando su muñeca con su fuerte y varonil mano.

— Hmp — Y ahí estaba de nuevo, esa sonrisa que, a decir verdad, le estaba empezando a gustar.

Sasuke se acercó a ella y sin temer a nada la besó. Lento y suave. Casi se sentía como una caricia, como si pidiera permiso. Sin saber porqué, la pelirrosa empezó a mover los labios, correspondiendo el beso de ese chico que, prácticamente, no conocía, pero presentía que lo conocería muy, muy bien.

El Uchiha sonrió contra los labios de la chica. Mordió su labio inferior y adentró su lengua en la boca de Sakura. ¡Dios! Se sentía tan bien. Había querido probar sus labios desde el momento que la vio entrar por la puerta de ese departamento.

Exploró con su lengua todo milímetro de esa dulce boca. Sus lenguas se encontraron y jugaron con ellas un rato. Ni el frío, ni la fiesta ni nada existía ya.

Se separaron después de un rato a causa de la falta de aire.

Los gritos, silbidos y juegos pirotécnicos interrumpieron la calma de la noche, anunciando que ya eran las 12.00, Año Nuevo.

— Feliz Año — le dijo Sasuke a Sakura con una sonrisa sincera.

— Feliz Año — le respondió con una tierna sonrisa.

Sasuke la envolvió en sus fuertes brazos y la pelirrosa aspiró el perfume del pelinegro. Se separaron un poco y se volvieron a besar, esta vez con más calma, como si nada fuera a interrumpirlos.

Quién sabe, tal vez la ropa interior roja sí te consigue una ayudadita. Empezaría a usar amarilla, igual, necesitaba un dinerito.

Con este último pensamiento, Sakura agradeció haber asistido a la fiesta de Año Nuevo.

* * *

_¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!_

_Ay Dios, les juro que sentí la necesidad de escribir esto, buenas noticias, la próxima semana podré mandar mi computadora arreglar y en cuanto la tenga en mis –garras- manos, me pondré a escribir como loca(:_

_Les deseo un muy feliz año nuevo y que todos sus deseos se hagan realidad, de regalín pues les dejo este pequeño one-shot, espero que lo disfruten y espero sus reviews;))_

_Gracias._


End file.
